Sherlock x reader chapter 1
by Mazerunner fan
Summary: Your parents have been fighting and you cant take it anymore.Your friend,john watson is willing to let you live with him for a few months.You keep having these dreams about murderers,spirits even demons.You don't know whats happening until you meet Sherlock.
1. John watson

Hey guys!This is my first sherlock x reader fanfic!Ill be adding more a WARNING!,there will be some lemon through the and i luv ya all!

You ran up the stairs and into your room slamming the door shut behind you. You slid to the ground leaning your head on your door. "Come on (fathers name) just get over it!" screamed your mom to your dad."No (moms name),im not going to get over this! She needs to get a job,shes getting to that age where she need to find a job!" Your mom screamed. "It should be her choise and nobody elses!" "This is not about what (Your name) wants,this is about her futue and future education!" Their voices faded off into the distace as they took the fight into their bedroom.

You got up and grabbed your iphone off of your dresser. The time was exactly 3:00. You closed your eyes and sighed"Why do they have to fight all the time now?"you asked yourself.

You litterally had nothing to do. You looked out your window across the road. There was a playground there...at least for now. Construction workers motioned people down roads and crossing streets. The only thing that wasnt in pieces or completley gone were the swing sets.

Your favorite place to go when your parents fought. You stuffed your badazzled iphone into your sweatshirt pocket and stood up. Your knees cracked. You slipped out your bedroom door and crept down the stairs.

You looked both ways as you entered the kitchen looking for your parents. There was no one there. Perfect,you thought. Your parents kept their eyes on you 247. They didnt want you to get hurt or go near the constructon. Now they were distracted. You could at least try to persuade the construction workers to let you go on the swings,one last time. As you opened the door t creaked,but not so loud that your parents could hear. The cold autumn wind whipped your hair around your face as you exited your house. You jogged to the other side of the road. There was a construction worker,all dressed in neon green,eating a turkey and cheese sandwich. There was barley anyone working. Most of them problably went home or were on break.

You took a deep breath and walked up to the nearest worker. "Exscuse me?"you said in a fake sweet voice. "The worker turned around,a wrench in his right hand. "Oh,hello."he greeted. "Is it alright if i go on the swings for a while?My parents have been fighting fot the last decade and its really stressng me out." He thought for a moment. "Sure,by all means."he said motioning toward the swing set. You smiled at him, and trudged through the dry crumpled leaves. You plopped down on the swing immediently grabbing your iphone and typing in your password. What should i do?you thought. You scrolled through your contacts looking for some one to call or text. Merissa is in florida on vacation,Matt is with his grlfriend,Anna is visiting grandparents,John watson is...what john watson! You havnt seen him in ages You didnt know if he was even busy so you clicked on his number and listened for him to be on. A few seconds late he said,"Hello?" You smiled.

"Hey john,how have you been?" "Y/n!"he said exitedly. "I havnt seen you in so long!"is everything okay?"he asks. Your breath hitches in your throat. "Uuh,not really,no."He asks you what i going on. You give him the whole story about fighting parents will tons of detail. You look up at theh the sky and see that its dark. You havnt noticed all the workers had left the sight for the night. "John,i gotta go, ill talk to you tommorow okay?" "Okay,but i have a suggestion for you." You listen. ""Im listening." He sighes. "Ive got plenty of room here if you would like to live here for a while,with your parents permision of course." "Really?!"you say getting exited. "I mean sure,if it will help you feel better about yourself." You think. "Ill think about it."you say with a yawn. He chuckles. "Okay,i guess ill se you tommorow?"

"Yeah,see you tommorow." "Okay bye."he says. "Wait!"you almoast yell. "Yes?"he asks. "Thans for comforting me,you of all people would know what i feel like." You heard a smile in his voice. "Goodnight Y/N."he whispers softly. "Goodnight." Then the line went dead. You shut off your phone and looked up at the sky with twinkling stars. You shivered. As you stood up off the swings your knees cracked. You streached and started toward the house. You looked both ways as you jogged back on your side of the road. You hear a sudden movement behind you. You whip your head around. Behind you there is a guy about 16 or 17,a year or two older than you dressed in a plaid blue shirt and black skinny jeans. He had hazel eyes,freakles and brown hair. Cute but suspicious. "Hello there."he said taking his hands out of his pokets. "Hi."you manage. You said no more running until you got to your house.

You were more scared than youve been in your whole life.

Sure the cute stranger said nothing much,but he could have easiley killed or kidnapped you. He was also way stronger than you. You heard footsteps following close behind you. "I just want to meet you!"he yelled after you. Your breathing got heavier. You didnt dare turn around. You were thinking you would climb onto the roof and into your room so your parents wouldnt know you were missing. Not that they would. But the stranger would catch you for sure. You finnaly got to your house and ran up the stone steps,opening the door and slamming it shut. You locked it putting your back against the wall. The lights were off. A sign your parents had already went to bed. You felt tears sting your eyes. You reached up to whipe them away. You slid off your shoes and hung up your jacket. You quietly climed the stares and closed your bedroom door.

You slid on your favorite pjs and climed under the covers. You set your phone on your dresser. You sat up in bed and pulled your curtians to the side. There was that guy. Who had chased you down the street. He gave you a wicked smile,before turning away and running down the sidewalk. You inhaled a sharp breath. You know you should tell someone what had happened tonight,but you had too much on your mind. You closed your eyes. You couldnt sleep. You ruffled through your dresser door until you found your mp3 player. You popped in your head phones and listened to "If i die young."by the band perry. You tried forgetting about everything and focusing on happy thoughts. Pretty soon you drifted off to sleep.

You were out of breath as you were running for your life. Your lungs were on fire as you gasped for breath. Your legs felt like they were about to give out. That only caused you to run harder. "I just want to meet you!" said the stranger chasing you. Those words echoed in your head. You saw the shadow almoast connected with yours. All of a sudden you tripped on a crack in the side walk and fell to the ground.

You cried out in pain as your elbow hit the pavement. You tried to rise to your feet,but someone pulled you up by the elbow and dragged you into the dark alley. The stranger pushed you up against the cold damp wall. You didnt look him in the eye. "Whats the matter,you frightened?"he asked in a teasing tone. You wimpered. He put his face next to your ear. "Your going to answer all my questions or each punishment is going to get worse you got that?" You said nothing. He let go of you and walked over to where he had placed a black bag. He unzipped it and pulled out a rope. While his back was turned you reached into your pocket and pulled out your cell phone. Help,in the alley a few miles sent it to john watson. Then as you lifted your head the stranger was infront of you.

He had anger building up in his eyes. He grabbed your phone and smashed it onto the pavement,it shattering in a million pieces. He grabbed your arm,pulling you to the other side of the alley and pushing you up against a pole. He grabbed the rope and tied it tightly against your waist. Then he tied your legs and arms. He brought his face closer to yours and you could see his clear hazel eyes. He locked them with your e/c eyes,and then pulled away. You frowned. When you looked beep into the boys eyes,you saw fear and worry. Almoast like he didnt want to be doing this. He crossed his arms. "Now the only question ill be asking is,do you know a man who goes by the name of john watson?" John watson,why the hell did he care. You shook your head. He sighed and pulled out a swiss army knife with a small blade.

He brought it to your wrist. You yelped as you felt its fine blade sinking into your skin. He pulled back. "Now if you dont tell the truth things will get worse." You coughed,"Im not kidding!I dont know anyone named john watson!" He smirked and walked back over to the black bag. "Your like,my age and your doing this horrible thing to me?" He walked over to you and nodded."Yes,its not rocket science to figure that out." You struggled against the ropes. "What the hell do you want with me?!" "Whoa,launguage!" Now ill ask you another time,do you know john watson?" "Every time you ask you will get the same answer,no!" "Then i guess ill just have to do something,something more to get you to crack." He took long strides toward you and pushed his mouth to yours. He tightened his grip on your waist. As you thought,this kid was cute but also trying to kill you. He lowered his hands to your jeans and he hooked his fingers through your belt loops. He kept his mouth attached to yours.

He unbuttoned your jeans and pushed them down until they were around your knees. You shivered as a draft came through,as goosebumps carresed your body. "Fuck."he breathed as he tightly gripped your ass through your pink lace thongs. You wimpered. Not because it hurt either. It felt good. No,no,no!you thought. You couldnt give in. "Your gonna love this."he said as he cracked a smile. His mouth moved down to your neck and he licked and nibbled at the sensitive skin.

His left hand slid up into your shirt and he squeezed your breast through your bra. His right hand traced your jaw and then he ran it down your body. His fingers slid down into your panties. "Fuck baby girl,i knew you would love this."he smirks pulling his fingers out of your panties. They were dripping with your fluids. "Please stop!"you plead. "But you like it,otherwise you wouldnt be so wet."

You started to scream. He quickly covered your mouth. "Alright then,your no use to me then." He pulled his swiss army knife out of his pocket and aimed it at your heart. "You were good while you lasted." He moved his arm forward,about to pierce your heart and you screamed. But it never even got to your chest. The next thing you knew,the boy was on the ground. You looked up to see a dark figure. You screamed,trying to get away from whoever the person standing in the moonlight was. It was no other than a shadow you could see. "Hey,hey,calm down your safe now."said a deep voice. "Im a friend of john watsons." The mysterious man walked toward you using some sissors to cut the rope and free you.

He turned his back to face you. "You may dress."he said. Your face reddened. You pulled up your jeans and buttoned them back up. "Are you okay?"he asked when he turned around. You couldnt speak. He was a tall man with curly black hair,ocean blue eyes and the most beautiful lips you have ever seen. "Uuhh,yeh,im fine just a deep cut on my wrist."you say lifting it up to show him. "We can fix that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow bottle and a bandage. "Now this may sting a little."he said putting a drop of the ointment on your wrist. You flinched. Then he grabbed the bandage and tied it securley around your wrist. "That will heal,just keep the bandage on."he said.

You said,"Thankyou." "Now run home and never come out again by yourself. Maybe next time you wont be so lucky." He started walking toward his car,leaving you in the dark alleyway. "Wait!' you scream after him. He turns around. "What is your name?" He fixes his collar. "I..am she..." You never got to hear his name as you heard something hit your floor. You woke up in a cold sweat grabbing your broom next to your bed and pointing it everywhere.

You relised a book had just fallen off your dresser. You sigh with relief lowering your broom and laying back down in bed. You thought about the dream you had. That awful,awful dream. And the person who saved you. Did you dream him up,or have you seen him before. You stay awake thinking. Heaven knows what you will have to go through tommorow.(to be continued.)


	2. Getting worse

Hey guys!sorry about the short devastating chapter ill be adding more! Luv ya all!

You hadnt realised you drifted off to sleep. You had been trying to stay up the whole night,trying not to have that terrible dream over and over. Your mom opened your door and knocked. "Y/n,time to get up."she said in a gloomy voice.

Usually,you would pull the covers over your head and complain,but today you shot up in your bed. Even though times when hard for her and your dad,she tried to make you feel happy and loved. "Mom,whats wrong?"you ask,moving your hair away from your face. She looked at the ground. "Nothing."she simply said.

You stared at her for a long moment. "Mom,I can tell when somethings wrong,like right now." "Are you sure your okay?"you ask. She sighs and shakes her head. She walked over to you and sat down on the bed. You play with your fingers. "So,whas going on?" "Well,it's about your father,remember last week when aunt lucys will was someone in the family could live in her house?"you nodded.

You knew where this was going. "Well,he is going to drive down to florida for ber funeral and...and.."she burst into tears,putting her head in her hands. You hug her around the shoulders. "He got divorce papers,hes moving to florida,and you and josh..."she stood up and wiped away her tears. "Thats all I can tell you right now." She sprints out the door and you hear the bedroom door slam shut downstairs.

You sit there in silence. Like things couldnt get any worse. They will probably get even worse after this. First your parents are fighting,you get chased down the street by a young and possible rapists,then you find out your parents are getting a divorce?

You broke down at tbat moment. You were at the end of your rope. Everything in the world was shattering. You curled up in a ball and sobbed loudly. A few minutes later you hear the floor creak under someone's feet as they walked toward your bed. Then you feel big muscular arms pick you up and hold you close. It was your brother,josh. "Everything is going to be fine."he says over and over again softly.

"Yes,it will."you say sitting up. "Because i have a friend who has a place for us." He frowns. "Who?"he asks. "My friend john watson."you grin standing up and walking out of your door. You walked down the stairs. You knew they were going to have to send you and josh into foster care,but you could prevent that now if you told them about john watson. You took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.


End file.
